


Moonlight Shadow

by sentinel28II



Series: One Night in Atlas [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blake can't help being embarrassed, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Smut and story combined (hopefully), Team RWBY - Freeform, What Have I Done, Yang can't stop joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinel28II/pseuds/sentinel28II
Summary: Finally, Team RWBY has a chance to relax in Atlas--but for how long?  Blake decides to take advantage of the night off to talk to Yang about their relationship, and where it's going...or even if it should be going.  The problem is, Yang isn't sure herself.  All they know is, they can't remain where they are.  It's a choice between lovers and friends, and neither is sure which they want more.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: One Night in Atlas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Moonlight Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This lemony goodness is inspired by some beautiful stories on AO3. I won’t call them lemons or smut, because that would cheapen them. I only hope this is as good.
> 
> There’s a lot of silliness in this, and a lot of awkward. I don’t think that two people who are just now realizing they love each other should just hop into bed without at least thinking about what they’re doing, and wondering if this is what they should be doing. Real life often doesn’t work that way. I think Yang would use humor to cover her own nervousness, while Blake would be torn on starting a new relationship, given her last one. And since real sex isn’t perfect, neither is this first time.
> 
> I’ve also avoided using slang for certain parts of the anatomy. Maybe it means being more vague, but again, that feels like it cheapens it, somehow. 
> 
> Warning: contains Bumblebee. So much Bumblebee.

**_MOONLIGHT SHADOW_ **

**_A Tale of RWBY Romance_ **

**_By Sentinel 28II_ **

_Atlas Academy_

_Atlas, World of Remnant_

_Two Years After the Fall of Beacon_

Blake Belladonna put aside _Ninjas of Love 3: Katana_ and stared at the ceiling. Other than starting the night by using a stolen airship to illegally enter Atlas, fighting off a horde of Grimm, and then getting arrested by the Atlas military, it had not been a terrible day. The latter was a misunderstanding, and it marked the return of a good friend in the form of Penny Polendina. And certainly the dorm rooms they had been given in Atlas Academy were comfortable. After sleeping on sofas, floors, and anywhere they could snatch a few hours rest, the bed felt like a dream.

It also felt terribly empty.

She and Yang Xiao Long were friends again. For over a year, Blake had wondered if that would ever happen, if Yang could ever forgive her for running away. So many nights she had cried herself to sleep, hating herself, beyond the point where even her parents could comfort her. And always the fear: the fear that Team RWBY would despise her forever, and that Adam Taurus would return and take something else from her—more friends, more family.

Yet that was over now. Yang, Ruby, Weiss—they were more than friends now, but a family as much as Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Adam had taken nothing else from her, and he was dead. She would be haunted forever by the look in his eyes when she drove Gambol Shroud home, the look of surprise, of betrayal, of even sorrow. But he was gone, and whatever the future would bring, he would no longer be there to destroy it. Even the threat of Salem, even the knowledge that the undead Grimm queen might be invincible, paled in comparison to Adam Taurus. And to the thought that she would never have friends again.

_Now what?_ Blake thought to herself. Of course, they had a job to do in Atlas. Such nights like this would be fleeting at best, when she had nothing to do. And try as it might, _Ninjas of Love_ just wasn’t doing it for her. 

Blake got out of the bed and walked to a floor-length mirror set into the door of the dorm. She looked at herself in the mirror, forced to gaze back into her own yellow eyes. She took a deep breath, and said aloud what she had been thinking for a long time. 

“I love Yang Xiao Long.”

There it was. Out loud. 

Oh, there were different forms of love. She loved her parents with filial piety. She loved Ruby and Weiss like sisters. And once upon a time, she had loved Adam Taurus with a passion that scared her. Her love for Yang, however, was confusing. On one hand, she was her teammate and battle partner—so there was the camaraderic love that warriors had. On the other, there was the aching need she had for Yang—to be close to her, to touch her skin, to feel the blonde girl’s sheer ability to live. It was love and lust and comradeship all rolled in one, and Blake had never felt this way before. It both confused her…and tantalized her.

Blake set herself in determination. She might not get another night like this for a long time. She had to let Yang know how she felt. They were Huntresses, after all, and none of them were guaranteed tomorrow. Pyrrha and Jaune had waited too long, and now it was forever too late for them. 

Yang was just across the hall, so Blake didn’t bother putting on anything more than what she had, her yukata. She tucked her room key into the belt of the pajamas, summoned her courage, opened the door, and took four steps to Yang’s door. The thought occurred to her that Yang might be asleep—it had been a rather long day, at that—and she pressed her Faunus ears to the door. She could hear the sounds of a video game, and she smiled. _Hopefully she’s alone,_ Blake thought, and with that, she softly knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she knocked louder. Still no answer, and Blake hesitated—any louder and she might let the whole hallway know what was going on. The fact that Ruby and Weiss undoubtedly knew of Yang and Blake’s relationship—or possible relationship—didn’t make public acknowledgement of the fact any easier.

Just as she raised her hand to knock again, the door opened. Yang, only dressed in her underwear, took a step back in surprise. “Oh, hey.”

All the confidence Blake had evaporated at the sight of her friend. “Um…”

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” Blake nodded dumbly. Yang thumbed at her room. “C’mon in. I’ll kick your ass at Super Science Ninja Killer Team 5 a few times.” Blake nodded again, feeling idiotic, and walked in. Yang closed the door behind her, moved past Blake, and hopped on the bed. She patted the bed next to her. “Sit down, sit down. Get out your Scroll!”

Blake padded over nervously. “Yang…” She finally found her voice. “Can…can we talk for a bit?”

Yang was not oblivious to her friend’s nervousness. Nor was she oblivious to what might be causing it, especially since she wasn’t sure of her own feelings. She switched off her Scroll and scooted back onto her pillows. “Sure.” Once Blake was sitting, she drew her knees up to her chest. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know…how to put this.” Blake bit her lip. “I’m your friend, right?”

Yang giggled. “That's a silly question. Of course you are, Blakey. You’re my bestie better than the restie, as my sister would say.” She hesitated when Blake didn’t laugh too. “You’re…you’re not still worried about Beacon, are you?” At Blake’s hesitant nod, Yang sat up, moved to sit next to the Faunus, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, that’s water _long_ under the bridge. I forgave you a year ago. Don’t you believe me?”

“Yes, but…”

“Is it Adam? He’s gone, the son of a bitch. He can’t hurt me or you ever again.” Unseen by Blake, Yang’s artificial arm twitched, and phantom pain shot up the limb. Yang stuffed those thoughts back in their box. “He’s done.”

“I know. It’s not him.” Blake let out her breath. “I’m…I’m not good at this.”

Yang sighed. It was time to say what had been on her mind a long time too, and unlike Blake, Yang Xiao Long was not known for her tact or reluctance to speak her mind. “You’re in love with me, huh?”

Blake was silent. A tear welled up in her right eye and slowly drifted down her cheek. “Yes,” she whispered.

Yang brushed away the tear. “Yeah, me too.” Yang’s original intention was to make a joke of it—that _Yang_ loved Yang—but the pain on Blake’s face killed the pun dead. It was time for truth. No more lies, no more half-truths. Yang suddenly found something fascinating about her toenails. “I…um…I feel the same way. About you.” Then she laughed. “There, I said it. No idea what the fuck it means, but I said it.”

Blake, despite herself, couldn’t hold back a giggle of her own. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing. The Faunus wiped her eyes. “You don’t know either?”

Yang leaned back on the pillows. “I got no idea, Blake. You’re my battle buddy, you’re my best friend, hell, you and Weiss are like sisters I never had.”

“Oh.” Blake looked away. _Sisters. Well, that makes sense. Yang’s not a wounded animal, like me._

“But wait, there’s more,” Yang said. It was said as a joke, but Blake could tell the other woman was not being entirely humorous. “I want to be more than that. Problem is, I don’t know _how_ to be more than that.” Her lilac eyes met Blake’s yellow ones. “I…uh…don’t think I play for the, ah, same team. I like guys.”

“Me too,” Blake admitted. “I’m not good at relationships.”

“Whoof,” Yang said. “Not the best relationship to build on, huh? With, you know, how much of a shit Adam was.”

“Not just Adam. There were…others.”

“Ilia?”

Blake shook her head. “I’m afraid that’s one-sided—hers. I like Ilia as a close friend, but I’m not attracted to her.” At Yang’s questioning glance, Blake toyed with the belt on her yukata. “In Menagerie…I was really lonely one night, and we all have needs, you know, and…”

Yang suddenly grinned. “You banged Sun, didn’t you?” Blake turned red as Crescent Rose, then nodded. “Was he good?” Another nod. Yang shrugged. “Well, if we’re kissing and telling, I screwed Dove Bronzewing, back at Beacon.”

“You’re kidding,” Blake said sourly.

“Nope. Cross my heart. He was okay. Not my first—I lost my V-card back right before I went to Beacon. If Dad ever finds out, he’ll probably have a coronary. Anyway, I’m _really_ hoping Dove isn’t my last.”

They were both silent for a moment, as both realized they were dancing around the subject, rather than addressing it. Again, it was Yang that was able to finally breach it. “But you like me, huh? Physically.”

“Yes,” Blake said, simply. 

“What do you like most?” It was suddenly too intimate too fast, and Yang, to her surprise, wanted to slam on the mental brakes. Her heart was starting to beat harder, and there was that definite emptiness beginning to form between her legs. She had to make a joke before the heat went out of control. “My boobs, my butt, my flowing blond locks?”

“You,” Blake answered. “I like _you._ Everything. I don’t…I don’t know…” she stammered, but finally forced the words out. “Yang, I’m not looking for a one-night stand, or just sex. I just want all of you, because I love you, and I don’t know how to love you.”

“Me neither,” Yang sighed. “But we can’t go on like this.”

“No, we can’t.” Blake stood, reached over and switched off Yang’s lamp. She took two steps into the center of the room, and glanced at the door. Both of them held their breath for a long moment, knowing what Blake did next would mean the difference between being close friends and being more than that. Blake hesitated, glanced back at her friend. Yang smiled, as if to say, _it’s okay, Blake. Whatever you decide, it’s okay._

And Blake decided.

She reached up, fingers trembling, and undid the belt of the yukata. It whispered off of her and puddled at her feet. Shaking, she stepped out of it, and stood in front of Yang, back to her, alive and beautiful and very nude.

Yang’s breath caught in her throat again, but this time, it was less from nervousness and more at the display in front of her. Blake could not have done it more perfectly. The Faunus was half in shadow, half in the reflected light of Atlas coming from the large window. It draped her in shadows, hiding her nudity, and yet enhancing it. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, but it was not frightening; rather, Yang could see the emotions in them. 

Blake made a minute shift to the left, and the shadows fell to one side, exposing her from her knees to her neck, still cloaking her feet and face in darkness. Her hair fell to the small of her back, hiding that, but her muscular rear was there for Yang to see and admire. Yang’s throat was so dry that she wouldn’t be able to talk if Salem came through the door.

Then slowly, Blake turned to face her. Self-consciously, her arms came up to cover her breasts and crotch, though the rest of her supple body was on display. It made no sense: Yang had seen Blake naked before, showering after practice at Beacon; she had seen every female at Beacon naked. But this was different, vastly different, because instead of just two girls showering and chatting about the day, this was intimate, and silent. Yang took in Blake Belladonna from her toes, up her slender legs, over her toned, scarred abdomen, to her face, framed in her hair, and finally to her ears, flattened back in fear. The Faunus’ cheeks were reddened, her eyes wider than usual, her fingers trembling still, but finally, she let her arms drop to her side. Yang’s eyes were drawn down, almost involuntarily, to the breasts—nicely porportionate to her height, Yang noted absently—and the pinkish nipples that centered them. Yang watched for a moment, then her gaze drifted downwards to the trimmed thatch of black hair where the thighs met. 

Blake began to shake, uncontrollably, but she willed herself to stop. Now the ball was in Yang’s court, and what, exactly, the blonde was going to do was completely unknown to the Faunus.

Yang started to slide off the bed, stopped, took a breath, and got to her feet. She purposely stood just out of arm’s reach from Blake. Then, without hesitation, she reached up and pulled off the tank top. Her breasts strained against the fabric for a moment, then fell back into place. They were large—Yang easily had the largest breasts in Team RWBY _or_ JNR—but not ridiculously so, and Blake noticed that the nipples were hard, straining skyward. Then Yang put her fingers in the waistband of her panties, waited for Blake to notice, then pulled them down, kicking out of them. She had to stop a shudder herself, as the Faunus’ yellow eyes locked on her most intimate spot, covered in blonde hair.

They stood there, naked, for a moment, neither wanting to break the silence, both afraid to move. To both of their surprise, it was Blake who took the initiative again.

The kiss seemed an eternity in coming. It was hesitant, unsure, and unskilled; their lips met, and both realized their lips were dry and a bit chapped from the long journey. Both also decided to moisten their lips with what saliva could be gathered, and their tongues touched for an electric second. Then Yang could stand it no longer: she suddenly grabbed a handful of Blake’s hair, drew the other girl’s face to her, and kissed her the way a lover should be kissed. Blake gave a muffled squeak of surprise, then her eyes fluttered closed. Their tongues met again, and slid along each other, each tasting the other’s breath. Yang’s fingers traced their way deliciously down Blake’s sides, and came to rest on her rear, where she gave a gentle squeeze. Blake broke away from the kiss, unable to stop herself from laughing.

“What?” Yang said, the grin back on her face.

“Nothing. That was just so…different.”

“I’ve always wanted to squeeze the Bellabooty.”

“Stop!” Blake giggled. She covered her mouth with her hand. “You ruined the moment.”

“Bah,” Yang said with a Weiss-like snort. “Getting too serious anyway. Sex is supposed to be fun.” She kissed Blake again, just a quick one on her lips. “Well…here we are.”

“Yes. Here we are,” Blake agreed.

“Hugging each other.”

“Yes.”

“Both naked.”

“Yes.”

“Both _really_ turned on.” Yang fingered Blake’s nipples, which were agreeably stiff.

“You have no idea.”

“Guess we’re bi, huh?” Yang snickered. “Who knew?”

“I don’t know if I’m bi. I just know I want you.” Now it was Blake who drew her into a kiss, and traced Yang’s lips with her tongue. “I want you _now_.” Yang heard the hunger in her friend’s voice.

“Oh, so kitty wants a treat?” Yang couldn’t resist.

“Dammit, Yang!” Blake drew back, her eyes blazing. “I’m trying to be seductive here, and you’re making stupid jokes, and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing!”

“Well, me neither! I’ve never done this with a girl before.” Yang slapped Blake’s butt, getting an agreeable yelp from the Faunus. “How hard can it be?”

“I don’t know.” Blake bit her bottom lip in consternation, which Yang thought was supremely cute. 

“Let’s find out,” Yang said with more confidence than she felt. Guys were easier to deal with, and the whole situation felt surreal. If someone had told her two years ago, or even less, that she would be standing naked in front of Blake Belladonna, preparing to make love to her, Yang would have pummeled them for being a pervert. But, as she had said, here they were, and Yang would be damned if she would not give Blake what she needed and wanted so badly. “Okay if I go first?”

“S-Sure,” Blake stammered. She clasped her hands in front of her out of sheer nervousness as Yang—who was a bit shaky herself—got to her knees, eyes level with Blake’s crotch. At the bottom of the stripe of black, coarse hair was Blake’s labia, swollen and moist. A thin trail of wetness drifted down one thigh, and to Yang, it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Yang reached up and gently touched the engorged clitoris; she could swear it was _pulsing._

“Yang, please…” Blake pleaded in a voice barely a whisper. 

“What do you want me to do?” Yang said back to her. “What do you like, Blake?”

Blake covered her face. “I don’t care, please, do something…” Without wanting to, she thought of Adam Taunus, and what he had done. To his credit, Adam, at least, was as good at giving as receiving. “Just…lick?”

“Okay.” That made sense, Yang thought to herself, because what girl doesn’t like someone to go down on her? _Okay, maybe Weiss,_ Yang smiled, which broke a little bit of the tension. Then she took a deep breath, leaned forward, and stuck out her tongue. She could smell Blake’s arousal; the poor girl was practically dripping now. Yang, to her surprise, found that knowledge not only arousing herself, but also oddly warming. Blake wanted _her,_ not just some random person to scratch an itch, but Yang Xiao Long, with all of her faults and foibles and silliness. 

_Here goes,_ Yang thought, and went for it. She ran her tongue over the little protrusion of flesh. The sudden gasp from Blake told her she was on the right track, so Yang, remembering what had been done to her in the past, ran her tongue up and down the clitoris, then down the lips. Blake began to breathe hard, and on pure instinct pushed herself onto Yang, wanting more. Yang obliged, running her tongue up and down more, faster, feeling the juice on her chin and not caring a bit. Her hands gripped Blake’s rear even harder. 

Blake’s breathing became ragged, her hands dropped to Yang’s hair, and she held onto the blond mane like a lifeline. Yang pulled back for a second to catch her own breath, saw the folds were even more swollen now, and grinned. _She_ was doing this! Blake was close, so close, Yang could tell, and at the sudden stoppage of pleasure, the Faunus girl whined and tried to push Yang’s face back into her. _If you liked that, kitty,_ Yang thought with vicious pleasure, _you’re gonna love this._

Yang leaned forward again, and this time left off of the top, running her tongue over everything, tasting everything, occasionally drifting up to kiss the sensitive spot lightly, then going back down, darting her tongue into the opening, even running a metal finger up and down the cleft of the Faunus’ girl’s rear and teasing there, too. Blake was gasping, and at each sally of Yang’s tongue, she rose to the tips of her toes spasmodically. 

Blake did not cry out when she finally came; Yang was not really surprised, as Blake was someone who trained her whole life to be quiet. She stiffened, stopped on the very tips of her toes, her legs shaking like leaves in a storm, and gave a single shuddering gasp. Yang pulled back, watching with interest as Blake spasmed, holding her friend to keep her from collapsing entirely. She looked up at Blake, who was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open, mouth wide open, unable to breathe as the orgasm took her hard, harder than she had ever been able to achieve herself, harder than anyone than Adam—and perhaps even then. She fell back to her feet, still shaking, still coming, slumping over, held up only by Yang’s strength. 

“Hey,” Yang said after a moment. “You okay?”

“Y…yes,” Blake finally gulped out. “Oh, by the Brothers…that…Yang…how did you…”

“Beginner’s luck, Blakey. I mean, that’s what I like done to me.” Yang got back on her feet, now holding Blake up by the shoulders. “That was different. Never saw it from that angle before.” She tipped the other girl’s head up and kissed her. 

Blake returned it, then drew back. “I don’t taste all that good,” she remarked, running her tongue over her lips, over the moisture left by her own wetness. Yang gulped; Blake was teaching her a lot more about erotic display than Yang had ever guessed, all the more alluring because the Faunus wasn’t even aware she was doing it. 

“You, um, you taste okay. I mean, you don’t taste like strawberries or honey or any of that shit you read in your smut,” Yang told her. “You mean, you’ve never tasted yourself?”

“I’m not that flexible.” Yang sputtered for a moment before she realized Blake was joking. Then they both laughed. 

“Well, me neither!” Yang chortled. “If I was that flexible, I’d never leave the house. But you have fingers, you know.”

“Just never thought of it.” Blake caught her breath. “Whew.” Then she giggled again. “I’ve…never done that. Laughed, I mean. After…you know.”

“You should. Sex isn’t _that_ serious.” Yang, on impulse, hugged her friend. “What do you want to do now?”

“I should…I should reciprocate,” Blake said. “I mean, it wouldn’t be fair if it was you doing all the work.”

“If you want to, Blakey. Not going to force you.”

Blake looked at her. “You don’t want me to?”

Yang took Blake’s hand and pushed it between Yang’s thighs. “I most _definitely_ want you to. Can’t you tell?” Blake brought her fingers up; they were shining with moisture. “But I’m not standing up for this.” She led Blake over to the bed, and laid down. She shimmied up to the pillows, took a breath, and let her thighs part. Now she was exposed, fully, and knew she was every bit as wet and ready as Blake had been. 

“Uh…” For once in her life, Yang found herself at a loss for words.

“What do you want me to do?” Blake echoed Yang.

“I don’t really know.”

“Well, if I was a guy, what would you want me to do?” 

“Just stick it in.”

Blake gave her a disgusted expression. “Yeah, right. No foreplay? Just wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am?”

“Well, no. I like foreplay, but I’m not dry or anything, so…” Yang pushed up her impressive breasts. “I guess I kind of like…my nipples…” She turned red, much to her consternation. _I’m Yang Xiao Long,_ she thought. _I’m a damn sex goddess! I just brought my friend to orgasm in less than five minutes! And I can’t even tell her I want my nipples sucked!_

Luckily for Yang, Blake understood. She pushed herself between Yang’s thighs, stared at the wonder that was her friend’s chest, then ran a pink tongue over one of her nipples. Yang sucked in her breath and grabbed the bedcovers. “Okay?” Blake asked.

“Hell yes.”

Blake licked it a few more times, then began rimming it, covering it with first her tongue, then her whole mouth, almost suckling. Yang swallowed, feeling the heat build. Blake looked up, her eyes bright in the semi-darkness, and then, with a mischevious grin of her own, ran her tongue over her teeth, and actually slurped at the nipple, like it was an ice cream cone. Yang felt herself twitch at that. It didn’t help matters when Blake gripped the breast and began acting as if she was going to devour it, drenching it with saliva, lightly running her teeth over it.

“Blake,” Yang forced out huskily, “you need to do something down there—“ she pointed between her legs “--or I swear I’m going to explode.”

“Okay.” Blake drew herself back from the nipple, leaving a thin trail of drool back to it. Yang whimpered at the sight. Blake stared down at Yang’s groin, then, after a moment’s pause, put her fingers on it. Yang jumped at the touch, causing Blake to look worried. “I’m fine,” Yang insisted. “Just…keep doing that.”

Blake nodded, then, after rubbing the sides gently, carefully pushed two fingers into Yang. Yang groaned, and Blake felt the brawler’s powerful muscles grip down on her fingers. It caused her to think of something, though she was mortified to ask. “Yang?”

“I’m good, I’m good! Don’t stop, dammit!”

“No, I just have to ask. You won’t, you know, lose control of your Semblance, will you?” Blake really didn’t want to end the evening putting out a burning bed. 

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna use my Semblance on you!” Yang’s fingers, both mechanical and flesh, were twisting in the covers. Blake’s fingers were inside, unmoving, filling her, and Yang could not resist pushing down on them. 

Blake was filled with amusement—because Yang didn’t change, even during sex—and wonder. Just like Yang had been, Blake was amazed that it was she who was doing this. Oh, she’d always known when she was turning Adam on, but this was different, somehow, and not because Yang was another woman. Blake pulled her fingers free, then plunged back in. She went as deeply as she dared, not wanting to hurt her friend, then pulled them back out, then went back in—shallowly, then deeply, then shallowly again, curling the fingers upward as she did so. 

Yang was leaving no doubt that Blake was doing it right. “Oh my gods, Blake! Blake! Don’t stop! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! _Fuck me!”_ She was rising off the bed, meeting each of Blake’s thrusts with ferocity. With her free hand, Blake kept tickling Yang’s nipples, occasionally kissing them. Her fingers were slick with Yang’s juices.

“I’m gonna come! Gonna come! I’m gonna—“ Yang was getting progressively louder, to the point that Weiss next door, Ruby kittycorner across the hallway, and possibly all of Atlas Academy, Atlas, and Mantle was going to know she was on the verge of a shattering orgasm, so Blake quickly covered Yang’s gasping lips with her own. She also pulled out her fingers just in time, as Yang’s thighs clamped shut with enough force that Blake might not have gotten all her fingers back intact. Yang howled into Blake’s mouth as she came, her butt completely off the bed. Finally, she stopped and collapsed. Blake let them both come up for air.

“Wow,” Blake said in amazement, “do you _always_ come that hard? I hope Weiss didn’t hear what you were screaming.”

Yang took in deep breaths of air, until she could talk coherently again. She smiled tiredly. “Yeah, most times.” She was already red in the face from exertion, but it deepened another shade. “I…um…what was I saying?”

“Well…” Blake smiled too, and shook her head. “You were using the word fuck a lot.”

“Yeah. Heh.” Yang snickered. “I tend to get pretty vocal. At least I didn’t start calling you names, or telling me to slam my pussy harder. I don’t really have any control when I’m in the zone.”

“So I see. Well, we have to leave something for the next time, don’t we?” It was out of her mouth before Blake could stop herself.

Yang stared up at her. “Do you want there to be a next time?”

“If you do,” Blake said after a moment.

“You’re damn right. You’re the best lay I’ve ever—“ Yang stopped. It sounded wrong to use those words. A lay was when she had sex with Dove Bronzewing, or her other lovers. This was love, and she was happy to finally know what it felt like. _But Blake’s a girl,_ she thought to herself, then thought, _so what?_ “You’re the best, Blake Belladonna.” She reached up and lightly kissed the Faunus. Not a deep kiss, not an open-mouthed kiss, just the kind of kiss of someone who knows they would be kissing the same lips for years to come. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Yang Xiao Long.” A yawn forced itself out of Blake’s mouth. “I guess I better get back to my room.”

“Why?” Yang grabbed her and pulled her down. Blake struggled for a moment, then gave up. The bed was warm, and it wasn’t empty. She ran her fingers over Yang’s skin. It was soft in some places, hard, muscled and calloused in others. But she loved it. “The others…” she began.

“Fuck ‘em.”

Blake rested her head against Yang’s shoulder. Through her breast, still wet with Blake’s own saliva, she could feel Yang’s heartbeat. “Now, look, Yang,” she said. “I don’t mind making love to you. But I draw the line at Weiss and your sister.”

Yang chortled. “Yeah, that would be really awkward.” She leaned back on the pillows, more satisfied than she had been in a very long time, not at all minding that both were still very much naked. That was as it should be, and she stole another glance down at her lover’s—her _lover’s!_ —bare body. “Blake?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask a really weird question?”

Blake looked up and smiled. “I think we’re past that.”

“Do you think Weiss loses control of her Semblance when she comes?”

The Faunus did not even twitch an eyelash. “Gives new meaning to the word ‘frigid,’” Blake replied. 

Yang tittered. “I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Not yet you haven’t.”

Yang let out a scream of laughter and hit Blake with a pillow. They laughed for a few more minutes, then began to settle down. Fatigue finally overtook them and they moved deeper into the pillows, warmed by each other, though Yang pulled the blankets up over them. Blake was nearly asleep, curled up as she always was, when she heard Yang say softly, “Blake?”

“Mm-hm?”

“I love you.”

Blake reached out and kissed Yang’s hand. “Me too.”

It was quiet for a moment. “Do you mean you love me too, or you love yourself, or—“

“Go to sleep, Yang.”


End file.
